Generally, an ultrasound imaging system includes a probe, and the probe is connected to a data processing module and an image display module of the ultrasound imaging system through transmission lines. The probe generally includes an ultrasound transducer array. In a medical ultrasound inspection, the probe produces sound waves through short and strong sound pulses produced by the phased array of the transducers, and transmits the ultrasound energy to a region to be detected. Then, the transducers receive ultrasound energy reflected by the region.
The transducers transform the received ultrasound energy into voltage signals for transmitting to the data processing module. The data processing module processes the signals transmitted from the transducers by using a beamforming technique, so as to produce an ultrasound inspection image of the region to be detected.
However, in the medical ultrasound inspection, the contrast of ultrasound images is very important in interpretation of an inspection result. When conventional ultrasound imaging system is used for inspection, the obtained inspection image is not ideal. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a better ultrasound imaging system and an image processing method thereof to obtain ultrasound inspection images with a clear contrast.